Of Pawns and Kings
by Book 'em Again
Summary: A game of chess leads to reflection. Companion story to "Nine Dragons."
1. Prologue

_Author's note: This story started from a challenge to use five words in a story (which I've underlined) and then certain people refused to let me not publish it so I tweaked it to become a prologue to an episode and then wrote an epilogue to give this little story some closure. To those people I say thanks for the inspiration and thanks to traw for being a wonderful beta as always._

_This chapter takes place a couple of months before the events in "Nine Dragons"_

**Prologue**

The man sat in the shadows where no one could see his face as he studied the chess board before him. His lips were pressed tight as he considered his options. To an outsider the scene must have appeared odd for the man had no opponent as the only other person in the room stood silently behind the man. That person stood so still that that an outsider may have been forgiven for mistaking him for a statue as he kept a silent guard over his master.

The man shifted slightly in his seat as his mind raced through various options before him. After a period of time that seemed endless, the man's right hand swiftly picked a piece and moved into a position where it threatened the absent opponent's king. "Checkmate," a cold voice declared, its sound echoing throughout the almost empty room.

Victory won, the man paid no more attention to the odd game as he rose from his seat. The room returned to silence as man remained deep in thought; for the chess match had never been just a simple game.

For the opponent was not imaginary but real, the prize was not control over a board but control over nations, and the pieces were not wooden but people whom the man hoped either to manipulate into doing his will or eliminate from the game all together.

As the man had moved the pieces about the board a plan had formed in his mind; a plan that would made his enemies pray to their gods for mercy.

All it would take would be a couple orders placed in a few well chosen ears and things would set in motion that in a few months would bear fruit. The wait didn't bother the man for he was meticulous in all of his plans; he didn't believe in failure.

And this time his plans would not be thwarted. This time McGarrett would die but not before the man was thoroughly humiliated and disgraced. Mere death would not be enough to satisfy the man's thirst for vengeance.

Wo Fat grinned evilly as he thought of his plans for his arch nemesis. McGarrett had vexed him for years but now his time had run out. Soon he would control the board and King McGarrett would lie defeated at his feet.

Let the deathwatch begin.


	2. Epilogue

_Author's note: Thanks to all for reading. This chapter takes place not long after the events in "Nine Dragons."_

**Epilogue**

A shaft of light illuminated a chess board in the middle of a room. A solitary figure approached and scowled as he studied the board. The clearly laid out pieces spoke of a plan that had been carefully crafted and brilliantly executed…

…up until the final moment.

For in the very moment when Wo Fat had bested McGarrett, he had made an inexcusable mistake. He had trusted mere pawns to dispose of a king. He had McGarrett lying at his feet, doing his will, and he had let him slip through his grasp. Once free, McGarrett had rallied his pieces and foiled his plan. Wo Fat was forced to flee and cede control of the board to his greatest rival.

The chess pieces mocked him with their suggestion of victory.

Enraged, Wo Fat's right hand lashed out and swept the pieces from the board. How could he have been such a fool? How could he have let McGarrett best him again at the very moment when he was sure that victory was his?

_McGarrett_!

Oh, how that man vexed him, made his blood boil. Taking a few steps, Wo Fat kicked a pawn out of his way. That was the problem with pawns, what made them so easily manipulated made them easy to defeat. He would need to start anew, gain new and better pieces in which to wage the next round.

This game was not over.

Wo Fat bent over and picked up two of the fallen pieces. Walking over to the empty board he placed the two kings on opposite ends of the board.

There was an interesting fact about chess. One player could completely dominate the game and capture almost all of the other pieces but if he was unable to capture the opponent's king the game ended in a stalemate.

For years Wo Fat had battled with Steve McGarrett and, while those matches were well fought, they had always ended in a stalemate.

It was a state of affairs that could not last forever.

Taking one last look at the enemy king, Wo Fat grinned. Let McGarrett bask in his temporary victory for Wo Fat knew that it was only a matter of time before the two kings faced each other once again.

PAU


End file.
